Conventionally, there is proposed a vehicle including a battery and a capacitor (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). In the vehicle, an engine is operated in the vicinity of a maximum efficiency point and the capacitor is charged with electric power from a generator when a charge amount of the battery is not more than a predetermined value, and the battery is charged with electric power from the capacitor after the charge amount of the battery reaches the predetermined value. Such a control of the charging improves fuel consumption rate of the vehicle.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-23504